


Blue Lips

by CatcusButt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Human AU, I CRAVE THE CONTENT, M/M, NOBODY HAS WRITTEN THIS BEAITIFUL AU SO I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF, Sugar Baby Connor, Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy Relationship, Sugar Daddy Hank, things can get kinda dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: Connor is broke. Hank is real rich. Can I make it anymore obvious?





	Blue Lips

The streets of downtown Detroit are really not where Connor should be at this hour of the night. The city, despite its high population, has its streets completely empty and barren as its people sleep. Occasionally, he can hear the odd rustling and squeaking of the rodents that inhabit the alleyways and sewage but he pays them no mind. He’s got a destination in mind. Hood pulled up and hands stuffed in his front pockets, Connor makes his way through the slums of the city, eyes ahead on the club in front of him. 

The neon pink sign that lights up the area is loudly buzzing, just barely overheard over the soft bass that can be heard thrumming from inside. The Eden Club. His steps are quiet and delicate as he approaches, flashing the bouncer that stands outside a smile. He;s instantly recognized and given a familiar smile in return, ushered in without even a flash of his ID. No, there’s no need to, he’s quite well known around these parts.

The moment the warm air of the club hits his face Connor lets out a relieved sigh and delicate fingers reach up to lower his hood and reveal the wavy mop of brown hair. The place has come to be an almost second home to the college student and its easy to slide on to a barstool and order a drink. The hoodie is removed entirely and folded neatly atop the stool next to him, as the bartender approaches him with a friendly smile.

“Back so soon, Blue?” They raise an eyebrow at him knowingly.

“Like you’re complaining, Simon?” Connor teases, winking at the man in front of him, “You know you and your patrons miss me too much when I’m gone too long”

His words draw a laugh from the blonde and he shakes his head, expression growing warmer. “Well since you’re here, what can I get for ya?”

Chin resting on his hands, Connor just shrugs. “Toasted almond? Got quite the sweet tooth today”

Simon just nods before getting to work on his drink, and Connor took the time to stake out the crowd that was already bustling about. Warm brown eyes were scanning through the thralls of people, humming curiously at a couple of new faces. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when his small glass was slid in front of him and he thanked Simon, watching him walk off to attend to others sitting at the bar. 

It didn’t take long at all for his reason of being here to present itself. It came in the form of a tall yet plain looking man sliding himself into the stool next to Connor that did not hold his hoodie. 

“You look rather lonely over here” he rumbled, eyes raking over the other as if he were a piece of meat. Taking a delicate sip of his drink, Connor let his eyes drift towards the man but kept his head facing forward, smirking. He was a familiar face, had definitely done business with him before. But he couldn’t tell his name if his life depended on it.

“Oh Simon is actually great company, but I’m always happy to make time for friends.” the younger man joked lightly. He uncrossed his ankles and let the one closest to him reach out and just very lightly brush against the new man beside him. The signals were crystal clear and the tall man let out a grunt. 

“Oh yeah? I’m sure he is, but I’d like to steal you away from him for a bit. Business open?” 

“As always, you wanna dance?”

“With you? Always.”

That made connor laugh and he threw back the rest of his drink before hopping off the stool and taking the man by the hand.

“Then let’s go.” He kept his energy bubbly, knowing that’s what his clientele always seemed to like the most, dragging the man out back and catching Simon throw a wink his way as he shook a drink. He was definitely no stranger to what Connor got up to in the alleyway beside his bar and waved him out as they disappeared into the crowd. 

Slipping out the back door was easy with the other trailing behind him and into the cool night air. He really should have grabbed his hoodie...the thin fabric of his shirt and shorts were doing absolutely nothing to keep himself warm. Though hopefully the man in front of him would be warming him up in other ways. The man—Connor was pretty sure his name started with a J?—was already beginning to unbuckle his pants and pull out the semi-hard dick. 

“Just a quick blow this time around again? Or did you want something a little more?” Connor question. Lowering his voice into a purr as he took a couple of steps forward to him.

“I’ve definitely been thinking about that mouth of yours since last time, could absolutely go again.” The man looked to the side, muttering. Ah he was still so embarrassed about what he was doing. The false confidence in the bar being exactly that—false. Connor had seen it a lot in his time as an escort. Men always felt so vulnerable with their dicks out. But that was not matter, Connor knew how to ease him into it and get him feeling comfortable real quick. 

A satisfied hum made its way from the brunette’s throat and he nodded. Soft thin hands landed on the man’s chest and Connor very gently pressed him backwards towards the wall behind him until his back was pressed against it. His fingers played absentmindedly at the man’s shirt collar as he leaned in to breathe against his ear.

“Well I’m absolutely flattered. How about I make you feel good all over again.” Connor spoke lowly before giving a nip to the lobe and not waiting for a reaction before dropping down to his knees in front of the other, taking in the fact that the man’s cock had fully hardened with amusement. Skilled fingers dragged feather light touches up the side of the man’s dick, and Connor let himself press a kiss to the head. The taste of preconceived was already evident on the tip and the younger man’s tongue snaked out to lap at the taste.

“Ah...fuck Blue” The man above him groaned, large hands coming down to tangle in brown locks of hair. 

“Not without an extra charge” Connor joked and didn’t even give the man a chance to respond to his honestly completely inappropriately timed joke before he was taking the entire length into his mouth in a skilled and practiced movement. The hands in his hair tightened and he knew the other was groaning and cursing but Connor didn’t actually register any of what he was saying. The task at hand had his full focus as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock in his mouth, tongue swirling around and lapping and hands coming up to fondle at his balls. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Connor registered that he could feel himself growing hard in his own shorts, the constriction painful and uncomfortable. He made a note to make sure he got some relief after this was all over. And it would seem that that would be happening a lot sooner than expected. Connor could here a man shouting at the entranceway of the alley and he pulled off with a startled gasp. 

The man above him was cursing and fumbling as he tried to stuff himself back in his pants as Connor looked at the police officer that had caught them. Fuck. FUCK. Connor scrambled away with wide eyes and drool still coating his chin and lips. He really could not afford to get put in jail for this! He was doing this because he already couldn’t afford his living! 

Quick yet stupid thinking had him bolting upwards and down the alleyway in the opposite direction of the officer not even bothering to see where J had gone. The sounds of the cop yelling fell on his ears but Connor just kept running even though he could hear him steadily gaining on him. 

“Hey! Stop!” The officer yelled out, but he had zero intention of actually doing so. A stray trash can came into his sight and Connor knocked and threw it to the ground behind him in hopes of slowing the officer down. The loud glancing resounded in the alley, but the escort took a sharp left down the street, feeling his heart beating fast in his ears. He had to get away. He HAD to get away! 

It would seem the universes had other plans for him though as he felt a body tackle his to the ground. Connor let out a loud yelp, his breathing rapid and heartbeat loud as he struggled against the large and heavy weight on top of him.

“Fucking Christ calm down, kid” the deep voice rumbled but Connor just shook his head, still struggling futilely.

“No! No let me go! Let me go get off of me!” He shouted, but he could quickly feel the fight leaving his tired and malnourished body. Fuck. He knew he should have eaten today. Finally after a couple more moments of struggling and cursing, Connor lay pliant under the officer, breathing heavily. His eyes were closed as he whined in defeat.

“Please” Connor whimpered, “Please let me go I’m sorry” he tried as he felt the cold bite of the cuffs being locked around his wrists. They weren’t nearly as fun in this context.

‘Nah ya ain’t sorry. You’re just sorry ya got caught” There seemed to be the slightest hint of amusement in the gruff voice above him. “C’mon now up ya go” he groaned as he stood up and pulled the boys with him, stumbling just a little bit. 

This night definitely had not gone as planned.

_______________________________

Silent. Way way too silent is it in the car with the officer that picked him up. He’s pretty sure J escaped, the officer most likely prioritising the actual escort rather than the client. Connor sniffled, feeling his nose run from both the exhilaration of tonight’s course of events, and the bite of the cold autumn air. The officer looked over at the scantily clad boy in the back seat and sighed, turning the heat all the way up in the car. 

Thick fingers tapped at the steering wheel as they drove down the quiet Detroit streets, both of them just sitting in the stifling silence. Hank really hadn’t planned on picking up any sex workers tonight, he’d actually been on the lookout for a huge bust in the red ice case. But this? Well. 

Hank glanced another look at the backseat of his car and took the boy in. He couldn’t be any older than 25. Probably still in college. He definitely looked way to skinny. It wasn't until he caught the other’s eye that he realised he’d been staring. A quick cough to clear his throat and he looked away continuing their drive to the police station in silence

It didn’t take long for the captain to arrive at the station with the shivering mass of a boy in tow. He ushered him through the doors of the precinct which saws long abandoned by the rest of the officers and detectives. It was really just the two of them in their which had Connor’s head spinning with ideas. He had heard of a couple of his other escort friends getting out of these situations by offering to exchange services for freedom.

Finally with a shuddering breath, Connor spoke, thought his voice was meek and cracked, “You know...I’m sure there’s some way we could come to some arrangement…” he chanced a glance up and over his shoulder to look back at the officer hopefully. 

Hank however, was anything but impressed and let out a short laugh. “If you’re offering up your services so I’ll let you go you're absolutely barking up the wrong tree, kid” he continued their journey through the precinct.

“I’m not a kid.” He grit back, giving another futile struggle. He was more or less just resisting for the sake if not seems so pathetically defeated. He had such a bright career ahead if him! He couldn’t ruin it with something like this!

“Ya sure look like a kid. What are ya? 19?” Hank raised an eyebrow at him, a cocky smirk playing over his lips.

“I’m 24! NOT a kid!” Connor snapped but his shoulders slumped as he let out an absolutely exhausted sigh. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be resisting so much, the man behind him had an incredible amount of power over him and his life. “Please….”

Hank sighed and finally lead the kid into a glass walled room—his office. He really had no intention of putting the kid away. After all, he was only 24. And just one look at the kid was enough to send worry and guilt tightening in his gut. A large hand came up end enveloped the officer’s face with a groan as it was dragged downwards. God dammit.

“Alright listen here. Take a seat” He grumbled, gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk. “What’s your name—your actual name. Don’t give that stage name shit.”

Connor looked around the office curiously but took a seat as instructed. He looked so small, so fragile. Pausing at the question he seemed to be mulling it over. Of course he was sure it would be no se to give a fake name. Finally he let out a meek voice. 

“Connor. Cattell. Connor Cattell.”

“Connor Cattell? What does your middle name start with a ‘C’ too?” Hank joked, trying to get the air around them a little less tense. It seemed to work just a little bit as the corners of Connor’s mouth turned up in just the slightest hint of a smile, “Well Connor my name is Captain Hank Anderson.”

“Pleasure to meet you Captain Hank Anderson” connor replied hesitantly. It actually wasn’t a pleasure to meet him but he supposed formalities were probably the best bet if he was dealing with a police captain. The shorter man was absolutely terrified but did his best to be polite. 

“Look” Hank started, taking a seat in the chair behind his desk and propping his feet up on the desk, staring intently at the other in front of him. “What’re you doin?”

Furrowed brows were given in response as Connor studied the captain right back. Maybe he could play dumb. Should he get a lawyer? He feels like he should have a lawyer.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know damn well what I mean. What are you doing sucking so sleazy dude’s dick in an alleyway in the middle of the night? ‘Cause listen I’ve seen the types that usually come through this precinct for the exact same thing and lemme tell ya, you don’t look the type.” 

Immediately Connor’s head was looking down, blushing bright in embarrassment. Suddenly the floor was just so interesting…

“College is expensive.” He muttered, swinging his leg in front of him back and forth, watching it scuff the tile. “You do what you gotta do to make ends meet. When you can’t afford to eat more than once every other day because other things are more important, you do what you have to to survive.” He sounded absolutely pitiful. Connor hated admitting how absolutely poor he was living. He didn’t want pity.he just wanted to survive. 

A slow exhale through his nose was the only response Hank gave for a few moments, just continuing to take the kid in. Hank had known what it was like to be at that point, hell, he was in the same financial situation when he was around Connor’s age. That had changed of course as he quickly ascended the ladder in the precinct, moving from detective to lieutenant all the way to captain where he resided now. 

Another deep sigh was given as Hank made up his mind. He’d help the kid out. There really was no reason as to why he couldn’t. He certainly didn’t use all the money that just sat in his bank account. He had no spouse, no kids, no family. It was just him and his big doofus of a dog. Standing up slowly as to not spook the kid—Connor—Hank walked around to the brunette and made a hand gesture for him to stand as well.

“Alright c’mon, get up.” The captain grunted, already reaching for the keys to unlock the handcuffs from around the kid’s wrists. Connor stared up at him, blinking a couple times before quickly standing up and holding out his wrists, giddy to be getting out of them.

“You’re letting me go?” He asked dumbfounded as large hands wrapped around his wrists and began unlocking the cuffs. Was it really just this easy?

“No.” Hank responded shortly and for a moment Connor’s heart sank, but before he could respond the captain continued, “We’re going to get you some food, some groceries, whatever the fuck you need, and then you’re gonna go home and never pull any of that shit behind the alleyway again.”

Connor sputtered, eyes widening as he stared at the captain in disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious!” He fumbled over his words, a look of skepticism on his face. 

“I’m absolutely fuckin’ serious. Come on.” Hank was already walking out of the office, the sound of keys jingling following him out as he spun the ring around his finger. 

Quickly scrambling to get up and follow the police captain out of the office, following in step beside him in dumbstruck silence. 

____________________________________________

Connor sat in the passenger side seat this time, though he felt just as nervous as the first time he was riding in the car. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened. The night had started just like any of his other escort escapades, and he thought he was going to be arrested, and is now in his car the captain of the Detroit police, on his way to go...shopping. At three in the morning. 

Bright lights of the city passed in a blur as he stared out the window, trying to comprehend everything that had happened, and all that was going to happen. He swallowed dryly, trying to rid himself of the bad taste in his mouth. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with what he was doing in that alleyway. 

He didn’t have very much to give it thought though, as Hank pulled up in the parking lot of a 24/7 supermarket. Connor turned his attention to the man beside him as he shut the engine off, feeling his heart rate pick up. This really was such a bizarre experience and Connor still wasn’t sure how he should be processing it.

“C’mon” Hank grunted, his voice betraying the exhaustion in his voice as he stepped out of the car. Connor quietly followed, tentatively following the captain towards the entrance of the supermarket. Hank glanced over his shoulder at the body following behind him.

The stiff silence between them never seemed to dissipate, and Connor felt incredibly awkward when he broke it, his voice soft as if scared to do so. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked quietly, his hands fiddling with each other, not sure what to do elsewise.

Hank mulled the question over in his mind, thinking it over. Why was he doing this? He really could just have let him go home without all this. Or held him in jail for the night. The captain supposed it just had to do with what he was thinking about earlier. He saw himself in this scrawny little kid. He wasn’t about to just leave him to fend for himself when Hank had more than enough to help out.

“Just doing what I wish someone had done for me when I was your age.” He fluffed, scratching at his beard idly while they entered the automatic doors. 

Connor hadn’t even realized how cold he was until the warm air hit his face. He really should have grabbed his hoodie from the bar. He thought about the older man’s words, surprised at them. So did hank really know what it was like to live like he did?

“You don’t have to you know” Connor supplied, still not completely sure this was actually happening. 

“I know damn wellI don’t have to. That’s not the point I’m not doing this out of some sense of necessity. I’m doing this because you’re practically liking yourself from the sounds of it and then sucking so random guys’ dicks just to keep above water.” Hank snapped at him stopping to grab a large buggy. “Now shut your damn mouth and quit looking the gift horse in its”

The tone of the other had Connor looking down at the ground but a soft smile tugged and his lips. Hank certainly did not look like the type to be soft on some random male escort he busted on the streets, but. Well. Connor supposed he wasn’t complaining. He wasn’t really sure what to say in response but it seemed like Hank saved him the trouble of having to respond by changing the subject with a question.

“So what’re you in college for?”

“Oh! Um.” Connor played with the hem of the bottom of his shirt nervously, following hank through the store as he picked up a couple of basic grocery necessities. “Forensic Psychology”

The larger man seemed surprised at his answer, looking Connor over with a raised eyebrow and a curious smirk. 

“Forensic Psychology, huh? So what? You hopin’ to join the team over at the DPD?”

Connor flushed and ducked his head down with a nervous laugh. “Yeah. But uh. I guess getting busted by the captain for prostitution isn’t exactly a great introduction is it?” He wrung his hands nervously, avoiding any and all eye contact of the captain’s. “Doesn’t exactly look great, does it?”

Hank let out a laugh a hand coming down to pat Connor’s back, noting the flinch of the smaller body. Hank briefly wondered what this boy had been through to be so scared of a simple contact. 

“Don’t worry about it too much.” He assured, sending a wink when the other finally looked at him, “No record? No problem. Just don’t get into any more trouble and you won't have anything to worry about.”

Connor started up at the man’s words, eyes widening for what felt like the millionth time that night. The man in front of him had continued to surprise him.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. Look, kid—“ 

“I’m not a kid—“

“The world is full of enough hurdles and challenges. I’m not gonna penalize you because you decided to do something honestly incredibly fucking stupid, yet necessary for your survival. All I ask is that you don’t fuckin’ do it again.”

Owlish eyes blinked up at Hank, before finally the boy nodded and went back to staring at the foods down the aisles. His stomach growled at just the sight and to his embarrassment, Hank heard. The older man let out a soft chuckle as he continued to throw things into the shopping cart, letting Connor pick out a couple of things for himself. In fact he encouraged it but it would seem he was feeling a bit shy about spending another man’s—a stranger’s—money. He couldn’t really blame him.

They shopped in relative silence after the conversation until they made their way over to the clothing section of the store, and Hank looked expectantly at Connor. 

“Grab yourself some clothes. Some warm clothes. You’re gonna freeze your ass off if you continue to walk around in shit like that.”

“What?!” Connor frowned looking down at his clothing with a slight pout. “I’m fine, Captain Hank, really! Surely the food is enough I draw the line at clothes!”

“It wasn’t a suggestion. Go. Grab some clothes or ill grab the at random and I have no idea what your sense of style is.” Hank tapped his foot impatiently, eyeing Connor with an expression that left no room for argument. Connor opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out something to say some way to tell the other man no. He really didn’t need any clothes. But he knew it would be a futile attempt. He could tell Hank wasn’t going to let him out of this one so easily. 

“Fine” Connor grumbled, stalking off to look through the racks of clothing, picking through and examining a coup;e of sweaters and warm looking pants.

“What’s my budget?” He called as he popped his head up behind a rack a little-wise away from Hank. 

“Don’t have one. Go ham, kid,”

“Not a kid! And wait! No way, come on I’m not gonna try and spend all your money on clothes.”

“Trust me, you’re not gonna blow all my money. I've got more than enough to cover you and then some.”

Connor flushed and ducked back behind the racks and continued to search through the garments. When he finally emerged, he had his arms filled with a couple colorful sweaters, a large looking winter coat, and a pair of jeans. 

“That’s it?” Hank asked, unimpressed at the small amount of clothes that Connor was hauling, 

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’? This is more than I've ever bought at once!” He squeaked, a look of offense written all over his face. 

Hank laughed softly, eyes scanning over the pile and then at the racks surrounding him. He supposed that would have to do. It was certainly better than what he had now. And that’s what mattered,

“Alright well if you’re done, lets go ahead and check out. I’m too old to be out and about this early in the morning.” Hank grumbled, a hint of humor in his voice. 

The shorter of the men nodded before walking towards the checkout wringing his hands together once more, Both of them made a point to not look at the price that was wrung up. 

_____________________________________

Once more, with everything loaded up in the car, the two men sat in silence as they drove, only broken every now and then when Connor gave directions to his apartment. He kept replaying tonight’s events in his head trying to make sense of it all. So deep in his thoughts was he that he hadn’t even realized they had made it back to his crummy apartment. Connor definitely was not in the best neighborhood. The apartment was run down, dingy, and in all honestly, quite the eyesore. 

An unimpressed noise made its way from Hank as he looked over at Connor with an equally unimpressed expression. The boy just shrugged sheepishly in response.

“Broke college student, remember?” He half-joked, opening the door of the car and stepping into the cool autumn air. He had changed into the large coat and jeans in the supermarket bathroom so the bite of the cold didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had earlier. 

Hank climbed out of the car after him, shaking his head before popping the trunk and grabbing a bunch of the bags. Connor did his best to help as well, but he wasn’t nearly as strong and capable as the police captain. He hefted up a majority of them, looking to Connor to show him the way to his unit. 

“Ah right. I guess...you don’t really know where to take those, do you?” He laughed nervously suddenly coming to the realization that he had brought a police captain to his home address. Connor’s address. The boy who was a prostitute on the sid. HE had to take a deep breath and remind himself that Hank had promised that he wasn’t going to arrest Connor. He was fine. Everything was going to be fine. 

Realizing he had been just standing there, Connor was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an awkward cough from said police captain. Right, his apartment. Quickly Connor began towards his unit, wrestling with his bags and keys as he tried to unlock the door, holding it open for the older man.

The inside of the apartment was exactly what Hank had expected from the outside. Dingy. Small. Definitely probably several structural infractions. How was this place legal to live in? 

Connor laughed in embarrassment as he watched the police captain take in his apartment. He knew what he was thinking. He was not ignorant to the condition of his living situation and he made his way to set the grocery bags down on the small rickety dinner table that he had scored on the side of the road to be trashed. 

“You can uh. Just set the bags down anywhere. It really doesn’t matter.”

Captain Anderson looked worriedly at the boy, his brain processing everything, thinking, solving. This kid was way worse off than Hank had ever been. This was bad. Real bad. The bags in his hands were sat down on the kitchen counter, being careful to not squish any of the bread or eggs.

‘You really live like this?” He finally asked, brows furrowed as he took in more of the apartment. He turned his attention to Connor, and ran his hand through his long silver hair. Honestly how could anybody live like this, he wasn’t sure.

“Ahaha. Well yeah. This was about the only place I could afford and even that is a bit of a stretch. It takes up about a majority of my money.” Connor grabbed at a random quarter that was sitting on the table top, rolling it between his fingers, fidgeting.

Hank’s mind was made up. This was no way to live. No person should live this way especially a kid. Taking out a piece of paper he found on the counter and an ink pen that was almost out of ink, he wrote down his number for Connor. He handed it over to him, an expression of finality painting his face. 

“This is my number. Connor, you call me if you ever need anything again, Look. I don’t want you out on the streets doing what you were doing tonight, again, It’s dangerous business. I've had to handle way too many cases of your line of work going wrong. You’ve got too much of a bright future to risk that. If you need help. Just. Call this number, okay?” Hank’s voice was stern, not wavering nor unsure. He was completely serious and Connor on the other hand was gaping like a fish.

“Captain Anderson you cant be serious—“

“I’m dead serious. Just. Give me a call okay? This isn’t safe. What kind of police captain would I be if I just let a struggling kid suffer in this…..piss pot of an apartment!” Connor couldn’t even be offended by the words about his apartment, he knew them to be true.

“Just think it over, okay kid?”

Connor chewed on his bottom lip and looked away, rubbing the piece of paper between his fingers idly as he thought about the words.

“Okay. I’ll...I’ll think it over.”

“That’s all I ask.” Hank nodded before turning back towards the door beginning to take his leave. 

Connor watched him go, watched him get in his car, start it, and then drive off. He took another look at the piece of paper in between his fingers. He was staring so intently it was a miracle it didn’t just catch fire from how intensely he stared. Finally, Connor took a long sigh and turned towards his bed—a too springy mattress that lay on the stained floor with a couple pillows and scratchy blanket. He supposed he may as well try and get as much sleep in before class tomorrow as possible. 

He flopped down with a soft oof, grabbing for the blanket to cover himself up. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. What the future would hold, or if he’d been ever give that number a call. What he did know though, is that he was absolutely exhausted and nothing sounded better than sleep.


End file.
